Arrays of microneedles were proposed as a way of administering drugs through the skin in the 1970s, for example in expired U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,482. Microneedle or microstructure arrays can facilitate the passage of drugs through or into human skin and other biological membranes in circumstances where ordinary transdermal administration is inadequate. Microstructure arrays can also be used to sample fluids found in the vicinity of a biological membrane such as interstitial fluid, which is then tested for the presence of biomarkers.
In recent years it has become more feasible to manufacture microstructure arrays in a way that makes their widespread use financially feasible. U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,240 discloses some methods of manufacturing microneedle arrays. If the arrays are sufficiently inexpensive, for example, they may be marketed as disposable devices. A disposable device may be preferable to a reusable one in order to avoid the question of the integrity of the device being compromised by previous use and to avoid the potential need of resterilizing the device after each use and maintaining it in controlled storage.
Despite much initial work on fabricating microneedle arrays in silicon or metals, there are significant advantages to polymeric arrays. U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,240 discloses some methods of manufacturing polymeric microneedle arrays. Arrays made primarily of biodegradable polymers also have some advantages. U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,952 and U.S. Published Patent Applications Nos. 2002/0082543 and 2005/0197308 have some discussion of microneedle arrays made of biodegradable polymers. A further description of the fabrication of a microneedle array made of polyglycolic acid is found in Jung-Hwan Park et al., “Biodegradable polymer microneedles: Fabrication, mechanics, and transdermal drug delivery,” J. of Controlled Release, 104:51-66 (2005).
A method of forming microprotrusion arrays using solvent casting methods is described in U.S. Publication No. 2008/0269685, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
A layered microstructure array has been described in U.S. Publication No. 2011/0276028, incorporated in its entirety herein, for hPTH delivery comprising a fast dissolving drug-in-tip distal layer and a backing layer formed of an insoluble biodegradable polymer.
Despite these efforts, there is still a need to find simpler and better methods for the manufacture of polymeric delivery systems. A particular need is for systems having greater stability especially for the active agent during the manufacturing process, greater or extended shelf life for the arrays, and/or methods of producing more uniform systems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.